Dumb Ways to Die: The edition we must continue adding more verses to
This is like Dumb Ways to Die, but we have verses not only from the original, but with original verses and ones from parodies. If you want, see how long you can survive singing it! make sure the final verse is always last. Add verses inbetween LYRICS TIME Set fire to your hair Poke a stick at a grizzly bear Eat medicine that's out of date Use your private parts as pirahna bait Dumb ways to die! So many dumb ways to die! Dumb ways to die-ie-ie So many dumb ways to die! Put your head in a jet engine Swallow a hand grenade Stick your tongue in a light socket Tie your junk to a skyrocket Dumber ways to die! So many dumber ways to die! Dumber ways to die-ie-ie So many dumber ways to die! Taste some snake venom Use a chainsaw to wipe your bum Find an explosive rake Say that Obama resembles a steak Dumb ways to die! So many dumb ways to die! Dumb ways to die-ie-ie So many dumb ways to die! Dig a hole straight down Try to swim with squids and drown Forget to build an iron door Use lava as your brand new floor Dumb ways to die! Ie ie So many dumb ways to die! Dumb ways to die-ie-ie So many dumb ways to die! Use electricity wrong Light the fuse to a nuclear bomb Invite a giant creature to squash your home Take a time machine back to ancient Rome Dumb ways to die! So many dumb ways to die! Dumb ways to die-ie-ie So many dumb ways to die! Get your toast out with a fork Do your own electrical work Teach yourself how to fly Eat a 2-week-old unrefridgerated pie Dumb ways to die! So many dumb ways to die! Dumb ways to die-ie-ie So many dumb ways to die! Drive your car off a cliff Take a nap inside a fridge Dance near an open sewer grate Play soccer on the interstate Dumb ways to die! So many dumb ways to die! Dumb ways to die-ie-ie So many dumb ways to die! Leave a poisonous spider on your head Slide down Mt. Everest on a sled Put poison in your wine Walk down a mountain in a straight line Dumb ways to die! So many dumb ways to die! Dumb ways to die-ie-ie So many dumb ways to die! Shoot yourself with a bow Get hit in the face with a ball of snow Trap yourself in a wall Fight a zombie in a drunken brawl Dumb ways to die! So many dumb ways to die! Dumb ways to die-ie-ie So many dumb ways to die! Wrap yourself in your own mail Follow a large animal's trail Try to hug a thorny tree Eat ice cream that makes you an alien zombie Dumb ways to die! So many dumb ways to die! Dumb ways to die-ie-ie So many dumb ways to die! Invite a psycho killer inside Scratch a drug dealer's brand new ride Take your helmet off in outer space Use a clothes dryer as a hiding place Dumb ways to die! So many dumb ways to die! Dumb ways to die-ie-ie So many dumb ways to die! Dry your hair in the tub Give a boa a hug Pet a tiger like its a kitty cat Tell your wife she's really fat Dumb ways to die! So many dumb ways to die! Dumb ways to die-ie-ie So many dumb ways to die! Keep a Creeper as a pet Make a hoard of Pigmen upset Eat a ton of rotten meat Chill out in the Nether while you try to tweet Dumb ways to die! So many dumb ways to die! Dumb ways to die-ie-ie So many dumb ways to die! Trap yourself in a cloning device Use an anvil as a parachute twice Destroy a town because you lost your favorite food Smash your art on your head 'cuz you think it looks to crude Dumb ways to die! So many dumb ways to die! Dumb ways to die-ie-ie So many dumb ways to die! Keep a rattlesnake as a pet Sell both your kidneys on the internet Eat a tube of super glue I wonder, what's this red button do? Dumb ways to die! So many dumb ways to die! Dumb ways to die-ie-ie So many dumb ways to die! Take gravel to the face Greet an Enderman with a warm embrace Get into a witches stew Tell someone to splash a harming potion onto you Dumb ways to die! So many dumb ways to die! Dumb ways to die-ie-ie So many dumb ways to die! Go naked to the end Ask the enderdragon to be your best friend Ride a pig straight into the void Tell a villager his house has been destroyed Dumb ways to die! So many dumb ways to die! Dumb ways to die-ie-ie So many dumb ways to die! So many dumb ways to die! Bring your toaster in the bath Get caught in godzilla's wrath Find a zombie and get eaten alive Text on your phone while you drive Dumb ways to die! So many dumb ways to die! Dumb ways to die-ie-ie So many dumb ways to die! Get sucked in by a black void Sell all your Compliens to Humanoids Stick a robotic hand in lemon juice Get in a boxing match if you're from Neptune Dumb ways to die! So many dumb ways to die! Dumb ways to die-ie-ie-ie *4 beat pause* So many dumb ways to die! Stick a ballpoint pen to your eye Tell a nerd a fat lie Dress up like a baby seal and play with the sharks Touch a powerline that's shooting sparks Stand on a barbecue so you can be tall Drive a motorcycle to a wall Dumb ways to die! So many dumb ways to die! Dumb ways to die-ie-ie-ie *4 beat pause* So many dumb ways to die! Go dancing in a nightclub Do archery at your limits One thing is a thing Fun that's the thing! Fun ways to live So many fun ways to live Fun ways to live Ive ive So many fun ways to live Go swimming right after lunch Drink hydroscope acid like if it's punch Jet ski on a lava lake Hit a pit bull with a rake Go skydiving with only an umbrella Tell a Hell's Angel he looks like a very cute fella Dumb ways to die! So many dumb ways to die! Dumb ways to die-ie-ie-ie *4 beat pause* So many dumb ways to die! Dance with a pear Do the robot I don't care Dance with Amy and die Chill out in a cold hard place Dumb ways to die So many dumb ways to die Dumb ways to die ie ie Commit treason in Ancient Greece Get into a fight with the local police Choke on a piece of mochi in your soup Take 24 hours to do a poop Get your scarf stuck under a car All these deaths are quite bizzare! So many dumb ways to die Dumb ways to die! So many dumb ways to die! Dumb ways to die-ie-ie So many dumb ways to die! Dress up like a moose during hunting season Disturb a nest of wasps for no good reason Stand at the edge of a train station platform Drive around the boomgates at a level crossing Run across the tracks between the platforms They may not rhyme but they're quite possibly... They're The dumbest ways to die! The dumbest ways to die! The dumbest ways to die-ie-ie-ie *4 beat pause* So many dumb So many dumb ways to die. WE DID ALL THAT SO YOU WILL BE SAFE AROUND TRAINS. A MESSAGE FROM NOT METRO BUT STILL HAS THE SAME POINT AS METRO Hey do you wanna be Friends? Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by CompliensCreator00 Category:Dumb Ways to Die Category:Minecraft Category:Compliens Category:The Complien Show Category:Some other 7th thing. Category:Parodies Category:I like trains. Category:Songs Category:Long Songs Category:Long Songs with many categories